Thirteen
by Pathetic Rainbow
Summary: Nami Amou-san does more than just write articles and takes pictures-she makes sure that two certain violinists are aware of their feelings for each other. It's time to play matchmaker, Amou style.
1. Len

**Important Note: **This story has an AH (Alternate History). So you can say that this is my own version that follows after Chapter 55/56—the talk between Ryoutaro and Len part. Hope you guys understand.

View in ½ o4 ¾ depending on screen size; just please don't make it full. I don't know why, just go with it.

This story's written because I need inspiration for The Ultimate Len Tsukimori Guide.

I do _not_ own anything. I got the thirteen signs from one of the chain bulletins in my old Friendster account (which I don't use now, btw). Who knew that it would come in handy one day?

.

* * *

.

_**Len's –lovely- POV**_

Ryoutaro Tsuchiura was an idiot. He told me –I quote- "I like Hino," and for what? It's not as if I like the redheaded violinist, right?

Exactly my point.

And now, what? He's trying to make me figure out the reason why I don't want to tell Hino about my going abroad? Don't get me wrong here, I _can_ tell her about it- it's just that she has absolutely nothing to do with it. Absolutely _nothing_. And if I told her, I know what her reaction would be. She would cry, rant and say, "You can't leave me, Tsukimori-kun!" and then cry some more. And being the gentleman I was raised to be, I don't want to see her –or any other lady- cry.

And you know what's worse? I have a feeling that Amou-san heard my little "chat" with Tsuchiura a while ago. No, I don't think she knows; I know that she knows. What else could have been her reason for giving me this little list?

This little, pointless and nonsensical list.

Thirteen signs of falling in love, huh?

**13. You can't stay mad at her for a minute or two; you actually have to try hard to stay mad.**

Nonsense. I do _not_ have a hard time trying to stay mad at her. In fact, I can stay mad at her for as long as I live. I only continue being nice to her because the other concour participants would probably kill me or something like that if they found out that I "hurt" Hino in any way. My mother would also most probably scold me if she found out that I didn't treat a girl nicely… especially if that girl is Hino, her favorite participant from the concours.

Yes, that's it.

**12. You read her text messages over and over again.**

I reread it over and over again because I cannot understand a single thing she's _trying_ to say. I mean, who would understand a text from her when she writes "lyk dis"?

See?

**11. You walk really, really slow when you're with her.**

No one can walk at a fast rate when they're with her. You know why? Because she is _so_ slow. When she shouts, "Chotto, Tsukimori-kun!" I would rather ignore her and then walk away. But as I said earlier, I was raised to be a gentleman.

And because of that, I now see why she's always late in the mornings.

**10. You feel shy whenever you're with her.**

I do not feel shy when I'm with her, I feel insecu- no, I feel uncertain or unsure. You don't know how hard the other concour participants' glares are when you're the only guy Hino is with at the moment. Shy is different from uncertain or unsure; get your words right when you give me a list next time, Amou-san.

**9. While thinking about her, your heart beats faster and faster.**

It doesn't. It just doesn't. Damn it, Amou-san, I thought you were far more clever in thinking up of situations for me.

**8. You smile when you hear her voice.**

I, Len Tsukimori, do not smile. Seriously, Amou-san. I really thought that you would think up of more "coincidental" situations.

**7. When you look at her, you can't see other people around; she's the only one you see.**

If only Hino wasn't that clumsy and reckless. I don't think I have enough time to look at other people when sooner or later; she gets herself in more awkward situations with people even she doesn't know. I even wonder why I have to "babysit" her sometimes. She's old enough to handle herself, right?

I'd gladly put all the blame on Kanazawa-sensei for this.

**6. You'll start listening to slow songs; and then you think about her.**

I already _do_ listen to slow songs. Aren't most of the classical pieces that I play slow? Exactly. The only piece that reminds me of her is Ave Maria… and Canon… and Mélodie… and Salut d'Amour…

Fine, a lot of pieces remind me of her. Happy?

**5. She becomes all you think about.**

Who said anything about that? I'm not egoistic, but I can say that it's the opposite, _she_ thinks of _me_. She fusses over little things like during that time when I got a fever… yet she forgets to take care of _herself_. Is that stupid or is that stupid? Always asking, "Is Tsukimori-kun doing fine?" Bla, bla, bla. I don't see a reason why Hino should be concerned about me when she lacks attention from herself…

Amou-san and her other friends should seriously take her out some more.

**4. You get high just from her scent.**

I do _not_ get high from her scent, it intoxicates me- wait, what am I saying? No, it's because Hihara-senpai always shares how girls are… and then he compares them to Hino. Honestly, he sounds desperate, always muttering, "Kaho-chan's hair smells like strawberries… I wonder what her shampoo is," or "Kaho-chan smells different today; did she change her perfume?"

Thank Kami-sama for Hihara-senpai, her number one fan.

**3. You'll realize that you're always smiling to yourself whenever you think about her.**

Let me repeat, Amou-san. I do _not_ smile. I smiled at her once. _Once._ Well maybe not just in one occasion but in any case, stop all these rubbish about me smiling when I see her or when I think about her. I do _not_ smile. Get it?

**2. You would do anything for her.**

Ah, let me clarify that. I wouldn't do anything for her; I'd do something that she couldn't do for her. What she does isn't my business, after all. And if I don't help her with something, she'd complain about how mean I am. I heard her the last time and she got really annoying. Anyways, she'd also go to the other participants like Tsuchiura if I didn't agree to help her. And as much as I don't want to help her, I hate Tsuchiura even more.

And besides, I _am_ a gentleman.

**1. While reading this, there was one person in your mind the whole time.**

Life is not damn fair... and so are you, Amou-san.

I sighed.

I can't stay angry with her because I'm afraid that she'll never talk to me again. I keep reading her text messages just so I can know that she's still safe, wherever she is at the moment. I walk slowly with her because I'm afraid that the moment with her won't be long enough. I feel shy when I'm with her because she's the only one I can actually be myself with. My heart beats faster when I think about her because it's some sort of irrevocable state that even I can't explain which happened after she entered my life. I smile when I hear her voice because it starts my day; yes, it never really starts and ends without me hearing her beautiful, childish, and innocent voice. She's the only one I see because I'm afraid that I might lose her from my sight if I stopped looking at her. I keep on listening to those slow songs because everything I hear and play reminds me of her and her music. My heart and my mind won't allow me to do something without thinking of her and what she did for me first, which is an extremely weird thing for me to do. I can't help it if she smells so good that I can't bring myself to go anymore further away from her. I can't help myself if she'd be the one I would unconsciously think about all day long. I can't help myself if I have a sudden urge to help her, touch her hand even just slightly, and to hold her, safely in my arms. I can't help it if I've fallen for Kahoko Hino…

No.

No, no, no, no.

Not when I'm about to leave Japan.

…

Damn you, Amou-san.

Now I have to tell her, Hino-san, tomorrow.

No, not about my feelings, about my going abroad.

Because if I confessed to her, that would be _way _too overrated already.

-.

* * *

-.

_Click the button under this... pretty please? :3_


	2. Kahoko

**Note: **I think Amou is a brunette. There are other fics that say she's blonde, but in pictures, I see her hair is light brown. It's either I'm becoming colorblind or she really is blonde. I'm not really sure.

-.

* * *

-.

"Fine. The rules are simple, Kaho," Amou starts to explain. "All you have to do is read those and think about them. If you don't, you can say goodbye to one of your favorite stuffed toys—no, I think it _is_ your favorite." Amou snapped her fingers and then Mio came next to her, holding a big white teddy bear. "This is the one Tsukimori-kun gave you, ne?"

Amou whispered incoherent words, quickly flipping through the pages of her notebook. "Ah, here it is… Tsuchiura-kun and his ex, Mizue Sakimoto, bring along Hino and Tsukimori-kun to an amusement park. The former separate from the latter, and the two violinists go to a haunted house—then you held hands with Tsukimori-kun while in there because you were freaked out." Amou read from her notebook, glancing up at the furiously blushing Kahoko every once in a while.

"Don't worry, Kaho. We won't be tearing it apart!" Mio said in another perky hyperactive voice.

"Did you give her coffee, Nao?" The blonde threw the black-haired teen a questioning glance. "It's either that or she sniffed tons and tons of crack."

"I was hoping you would go for the latter."

"Meh, never mind that. Let's start the interrogation, shall we?"

"Wait!" Kahoko called out. "How did you get Tsukimori-kun to take those? I mean, knowing him, wouldn't he uhh- perhaps decline your invitation to do this?"

"That's because we did it in a more _subtle_ way." Nao said, getting more impatient.

"Woo, calm down, Nao!" Amou patted the seemingly exasperated girl's back. "We'll be in the other room, Kaho-chan! Just call us when you're done." Amou finally said, ushering her three co-plotters out. "No cheating! Good luck!" And with that, she closed —more like slammed— the door.

Kahoko sighed. "I'm alone now." She looked up at the board in front of her.

"Thirteen signs of falling in love, huh?"

-.

**13. You can't stay mad at him for a minute or two; you actually have to try hard to stay mad.**

… I do? Tsukimori-kun and I haven't really fought yet. But I guess there were some times wherein we would reach a mutual understanding that we somehow hate each other's guts, I think? Ugh. The term _hate_ is too strong to use for our situations…

But of course, when that happens to Tsukimori-kun and me, I would just run away while crying. For some reason, I can't bring myself to face him when we're in some sort of covert war…

Does that mean I can't stay mad at him?

**12. You read his text messages over and over again.**

Ah! So does that mean Amou-san and the others know that they were Tsukimori-kun's messages? Not all of them are from Tsukimori-kun anyway! There are some from Tsuchiura-kun, some from Hihara-senpai… and even some from Kaji-kun.

But I mostly reread Tsukimori-kun's messages? I don't really reread them… I just try to decipher what they really mean! Yes, that's it! He speaks and writes so deeply… How was I supposed to know that "Would you like some cake tomorrow?" was actually an invitation to go to a cake shop with him?

Well, maybe that's nowhere near deep at all. But, still! Wouldn't you be confused, too?

**11. You walk really, really slow when you're with him.**

You say that like I'm a fast walker…

Uhh, do I walk slower than usual when I'm with him? Not at all. At least I think I don't… I _try_ to walk faster when I walk with him because he looks annoyed or irritated that I'm with him. I really do. But my feet seem like they're cemented to the sidewalk.

Am I _that_ heavy?

**10. You feel shy whenever you're with him.**

I'm aware that Tsukimori-kun is quite popular and has tons of fan girls and fan boys. That's why I feel shy when I'm with him… do you know how hard the glares of some music students are? They're like, stone hard.

_"Oh my gosh, there's the general education student wannabe who's getting close to Tsukimori-sama!" _Then insert a really hard and disgusted glare here.

See?

**9. While thinking about him, your heart beats faster and faster.**

That only happens when I remember what happened to the two of us before… like those times in the practice rooms when he was trying to hide from Amou-san and when he got sick…

There's also that time in Fuyuumi-chan's summer villa…

Wait, is my heart beating faster right now?

**8. You smile when you hear his voice.**

Don't I always smile? I mean, I smile when I hear Kaji-kun. I smile when I hear Tsuchiura-kun. I smile when I hear Hihara-senpai. I smile when I hear Shimizu-kun. I… wait, do I smile when I hear Yunoki-senpai? Oh, never mind! That's not my point! My point is that Tsukimori-kun is no special exception. I smile when I hear him, just like the rest.

Although, I think my smile is wider when it's with him. But...

**7. When you look at him, you can't see other people around; he's the only one you see.**

That is so not true! I see other people! It's not like I'm blind or oblivious or something! I have eyes! And these eyes weren't made for just staring at Tsukimori-kun!

Uhh… I didn't imply that I _do_ stare at Tsukimori-kun. If you thought that I do, you're dreaming right now.

**6. You'll start listening to slow songs; and then you think about him.**

Uhh… I always listen to slow songs? I mean, aren't a lot of pieces slow? And let me repeat, Tsukimori-kun is not a special exception.

And besides, I don't think he even likes playing slow melodies. It's all speed, technicality, and perfection for Tsukimori-_sama_, after all.

**5. He becomes all you think about.**

He does? I don't really think of him _all_ the time. There's only the occasional worrying and the writing of his name unconsciously on my notebook…

That doesn't count, right?

**4. You get high just from his scent.**

High? As in drunk, sort of? I don't! Not at all! I just find his crisp yet sweet cinnamon-mint scent really nice… to the point of me trying to get near him just to inhale it?

Hmm. But he really _does_ smell good…

**3. You'll realize that you're always smiling to yourself whenever you think about him.**

Tsukimori-kun… Tsukimori-kun… Tsukimori-kun… _Len_-kun…

The thought of that sounds so nice…

Hold up, am I smiling?

**2. You would do anything for him.**

I'd do that to return the favor, of course. Tsukimori-kun's always so helpful and kind to me… Well, maybe not _always_. He still criticizes me. But I know he's doing that to help me improve with my playing. And since he's _so_ rich, I don't think that buying him gifts would be enough to repay him… but wouldn't that be something like bribing? I mean, buying you out with gifts. Yunoki-senpai does that and it doesn't seem to work. Hmm, perhaps if I make something for him instead of buying? It's the thought that counts, right?

Oh god, what am I thinking right now?

**1. While reading this, there was one person in your mind the whole time.**

Yeah? And that person is Tsukimori-kun? What's so special? Am I supposed to have some sort of epiphany after reading this last bit?

Let's see… Anything… Scent… Voice… Slow… Mad… Hmm… Uh… Oh…

These are the thirteen signs of falling in love…

-.

Amou stood from her chair and placed her empty cup of coffee carefully on the table. She walked to the window, her fingers spinning her pen that she used for writing articles. She looked out, and grinned at the site of a certain blue-head who clearly looked frustrated, his right hand clenching his violin case while the other was massaging his temples.

"Tomorrow, we start matchmaking."

-.

* * *

-.

Perhaps another chapter. I don't know, really. Let's just see where my mind takes me.

_Click the button under this... pretty please? :3_


	3. Everyone

Hallo! Compared to the former two chapters, this is long because it's more dialogue and action! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, you guys. Two years! Oh gosh, really? This is the last chapter of Thirteen, I think. Hihi. Thank you for staying with me and being patient and everything because I truly appreciate each one of you who bothers to read, even if you don't leave a review or any sort of message. Ugh, am I ranting? I'm sorry! ~get on with the story~

.

* * *

.

This Friday morning at Seiso Gakuen was quite interesting. It wasn't the fact that it was sunnier and windier than usual, and it wasn't the fact that it was the second time in years that the school bells rang.

No, there definitely was something _far_ better that made the supposedly normal and usual morning actually interesting.

It was Nami Amou's plan to bring together two aloof violinists, whom she had helped to realize what they truly felt for one another. Just yesterday, she used only the same thirteen phrases to make the two both somehow aware of their already _mutual_ love. But she knew that it would take more than that for them to take some action—after all, both were still in denial, not ready to accept the fact that he or she fell for his or her exact opposite.

Because of that, Nami stayed up late with her accomplices, Mio, Nao, and (a reluctant) Fuyuumi, to think of their plan to bring those two together.

They thought of quite a number of plans and they agreed that tomorrow, if the first plan doesn't work out, they'd use the rest of their backup plans. And if all of them don't work? They would give up and let the two work it out for themselves.

Nami's phone suddenly rang. "Hello! We're with Kaho-chan right now! Well, she went to the bathroom, but she'll be back soon. Any sign of Tsukimori-kun?" The voice of the perky brunette came out of her phone's speakers.

"Not quite. I don't think he's man enough to come." Nami chuckled.

"Oh, is that so?" Mio asked. "When we picked up Kaho-chan a while ago, she was having some dream and she was saying his name again and again."

"It was sickening." Nao's irritated voice suddenly entered. Nami couldn't help but laugh again at her friend's remark. Her somehow quiet yet boisterous laughter hushed down when she saw the (discomforted) Tsukimori walking like some ghost.

"Okay. Update me again later; I can see Tsukimori walking…Tsukimori-kun!"

"You're a sick and vile woman."

_Whoa, whoa. _Language,_ Tsukimori-kun_, Nami thought. "Me? What did I do? I just gave you a list."

"Exactly. Now, if you excuse me," Len tried to sidestep her, but Nami reached out to stop him.

"Rude, Tsukimori! Rude!"

He sighed. "Mind your own business, will you?"

"Hmph! Then you'll upset Kaho-chan!" Nami hissed. Seeing some reaction from him, she grinned smugly. "You don't want that, do you, Tsukimori-kun?"

"How? She's not involved in this."

_Yeah, she's not_. Nami took out a muffin wrapped in a blue plastic with a thin ribbon wrapped around it. "But she baked you Blueberry Muffins!"

He cringed. "No thank you."

"But—!"

"I said no, Amou-san."

"Please? For Kaho?"

"No—"

"Aha!" Nami stepped back, pleased with what she's done—which is just stuffing the muffin into Len's mouth, but that was already a great feat considering how adamant he apparently is when he says _no_.

But when he started to turn red and…choke and just…he just ran from her without his violin case…

"Uh-oh," she whispered. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Tsukimori-kun!"

Now, Nami was afraid for her life. It was one thing to try and bring together two people by lying, but when you accidentally give an anaphylactic shock to one of them…well, it just kind of sucks. She opened her phone, dialed Fuyuumi and said, "Step one, failed. I think Tsukimori-kun's headed to the infirmary. Probably is. Any chance you could get Kaho-chan there?"

.

* * *

.

Fuyuumi gulped nervously because one, she was in an unfamiliar territory, and two, she was going to purposely hurt Kaho-senpai.

She didn't want to, but she was admittedly tired of the two of them dancing around one another. It was frustrating everyone, really.

Fuyuumi spotted her walking alone. Alone! It was a perfect opportunity to…something. She didn't really know what she was going to do to get her to the infirmary. "Kaho-senpai!"

Kaho turned around and waved to Fuyuumi. "Fuyuumi-chan! Hi! What brings you here?"

Fuyuumi gulped _again_. _I'm so sorry, Kaho-senpai_.

She started running to her and then tripped herself so that her clarinet case (_Oh gosh, it's my clarinet case!_) flew into Kaho's direction.

Fuyuumi closed her eyes as she landed with a soft thud. A second later, another thud followed and she opened her eyes to see Kahoko on the floor, too, with her clarinet case in both hands.

Fuyuumi stumbled as she tried to get on her feet. Once up properly, she scurried to Kahoko's side. "I'm so sorry, Kaho-senpai, are you okay?"

"Ne, Fuyuumi-chan, why is your case so light?" She asked, sitting up. "Ouch…I didn't know that the clarinet was so light."

Fuyuumi frowned slightly. She was feeling guilty all over! "Kaho-senpai, my clarinet is at the music department…"

"Oh."

They both looked down to her swelling ankle. "…That looks terrible, doesn't it, Fuyuumi-chan?"

And now Fuyuumi was crying because Kaho wouldn't stop smiling even though she was obviously hurt. It just made her really, really guilty. "I'll take you to the infirmary, Kaho-senpai. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so—"

"I get it, Fuyuumi-chan."

.

* * *

.

Thirty minutes later, Fuyuumi was on the phone with Nami again. "Nami-senpai, ah, yes, I just came back from the infirmary—yes, he was there—err, I don't think so, you see—no, he was actually—oh, sorry, I forgot, wait, yes—will you please let me finish?"

"Ah. You see, Tsukimori-senpai was there, too, and when he saw us he was cursing, I think, I couldn't understand him, but he was so angry! It was really scary. I've never known him to lose his temper like that. And then Kaho-senpai was all confused and she tried to push herself off of me to answer back to Tsukimori-senpai, I think, but when she did, she just fell down, so I panicked! I helped her get back up and then the nurse came in from the storage room with a syringe. She was glaring at Tsukimori-senpai and he was kind of glaring at her back…I wasn't sure. His face was kind of messed up. But when she injected the thing into his arm, he started to look better. Red, but definitely still as handsome—oops, sorry! At that point Kaho-senpai and I were standing, so you could definitely see the worry in Tsukimori-senpai's eyes! The nurse took Kaho-senpai from me and made her sit down on the chair opposite Tsukimori-senpai and I genuinely thought that they would start fussing over each other, but Tsukimori-senpai instead started criticizing her about how it'll affect her posture now. I really don't understand those two, Nami-senpai! Step two failed as well."

"…I'm sorry, you didn't hear me? Sorry, let me repeat that…"

.

* * *

.

Nao and Mio knocked on the door of the clinic room before they entered. The nurse looked at them and asked, "You here to take them both?"

Mio smiled. "Yep!"

Nao grimaced. "Not really. But no one else is taking him, so we'll just do it for his sake."

Mio elbowed her best friend softly. "Don't be so mean, Nao-chan!"

Kahoko wobbled to them and scratched the back of her head. "Thanks, you guys." She turned around and glared at Len. "And you, I don't like you."

Mio piped in immediately. "No! That's not true, Tsukimori-kun, she likes you a lot! She's just mad at you right now because you're being a mean person. No one likes mean people! Like Nao-chan here, she's so mean, you know?"

Nao looked at Mio plainly. "You don't make any sense."

"Yeah," she whispered. "But you don't want Kaho-chan to say something she'll regret, do you?" She looked back at the redhead and the bluehead. "So, you two, what's up? Why is there tension here? Did something terrible happen?"

"It's none of your business, Mio," Nao replied for the both of them. "Ignore her. Kaho-chan, let's go?"

"Oh, sure! I'll just get my bag over—"

_Thud_.

"You should really watch where you're going, Hino-san. You might crash into something or someone else soon."

"And you should really watch what you let into your mouth, Tsukimori-kun, because apparently you just allow anyone to put anything into it."

"…are you _accusing_ me of something?"

"I'm just telling you to be careful, Tsukimori-kun! Why can't I be concerned?"

"I don't think you should be when you can't even take care of yourself, Hino-san! Look at you, you keep getting yourself into situations—one day, no one will be there to help you, I swear."

"…yeah, I think we've heard enough from the both of them."

"Step three only slightly successful then, yeah?"

.

* * *

.

"So that row you had back in there. Err. Kaho-chan, we're your best friends, right?" Nao asked, helping Kaho up the steps. "We're your best friends, and do you remember when we were younger? When we promised that we would never keep secrets from each other? Well, Mio and I think that you're keeping something from us—"

"—particularly about your possible feelings for a certain blue-haired violinist?"

Kahoko blinked. Once, twice, and then took another step up. "Feelings for…Tsukimori-kun?"

"Yes, you can't possibly be oblivious to your own feelings, now can you?" Nao asked; to which Kahoko replied by dazedly blinking again. "Oh dear, you can't possibly be!"

"She is though!" Mio laughed along. "She is, she is, she is! How can that be, Kaho-chan?"

"Oh, but you're realizing it now, aren't you?"

"Nao-chan, stop it, I think she's confused."

"You remember one of the plans!" Nao hissed quietly at Mio. "So, Kaho-chan, you see, you have always liked Tsukimori-kun. From the moment you first saw him…somewhere. Yes, you've always liked him, you see, and he kinda likes you back!"

"Nao-chan, you're spoiling everything!"

"Does he really?" Kahoko asked, squinting her eyes. "Tsukimori-kun's always cold and distant. I don't think he likes anyone, really. Except maybe his violin. Do you know what he calls his violin? He calls _her_—"

"No, Kaho-chan! That's _your_ secret. Something that's between the two of you. _Special_. And you know what else is? There's something between the two of you that is special, can you guess what it is?"

"Is it that I like him and he likes me, too?"

"Yes, what do you call it?"

"A mutual understanding of our feelings?"

"Yes!" Mio and Nao squealed together in delight. There, Kahoko was acknowledging it—even if it was brought out in a state of confusion, sure, it didn't matter. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I will—" And then she dropped to the floor.

"Mio-chan, do you know what this means?" Nao asked with her black eyes lit up. "We're successful with her confessing!"

"Step four…?"

"Yep!"

.

* * *

.

"So you bring her there? Okay!" Nami bit her lip as she dialed Len's number_. Oh, this is just absolutely fantastic!_ "Tsukimori-kun, yes, it's me, Amou—no, don't hand up on me! The rules of chivalry, remember?"

"What do you mean you're not a gentleman? Don't be silly! Anyways, you dropped your violin case a while ago—don't start swearing now! _Language_, Tsukimori-kun! Don't be so crude. So, where were we? Ah, yes, your violin case. You see, I couldn't really drag it around the whole campus because it would be suspicious of me, really. I left it in a room—don't worry! It's totally unused…I think. You'd want to be running there now, don't you? It's here at our department, on the third floor, the corridor where the home economics room is, and…well, actually, it's the home economics room. Yeah, sorry. It's unused. Yeah, sure. Run. Whatever. Bye, Tsukimori-kun!"

Nami sighed in relief. There should be nothing else that could go wrong with their matchmaking now.

"Mio, is Kaho-chan there? Are you sure? Unconscious, how—okay, no, never mind that just as long as she's in the room. She is? Oh, wonderful! Step five, done."

This was really, _really_ wonderful.

.

* * *

.

Amou-san was definitely getting on his nerves. It was one thing to leave his violin in just some room, but it was another to matchmake for him. He wasn't stupid, obviously. Unlike Kahoko, he was in no means oblivious to what those three—no, four—girls were doing.

The first thing he saw when he entered the room was Kahoko sleeping on the corner. A few seconds later, he saw his violin case on the other side of the room.

_My violin or Kahoko_? That was the eternal question, wasn't it?

He sighed, knowing how this was all going to turn out.

And just…damn Amou-san for _everything_. Particularly ruining his life, but she probably meant well in doing so.

He walked to his violin case first and opened it, making sure that Amou didn't do anything to his violin. _Okay, there's nothing wrong_. He turned to look at Kahoko still sleeping on the floor. _Now there's something wrong with that. Why is she here anyway?_

_...she _is_ wearing shorts, right?_

This was all too difficult.

But if this is what Amou wanted, then he'll at least give it to her. God knows the extremities that woman went through just to get him to confess or something.

And so everything else started with: "Hino-san. Hino-san, wake up…"

.

* * *

.

…yeah, that's kind of the ending. You guys prolly don't like it, but that's what I've always planned. Err. I may or may not write an epilogue for this, depending on how busy I'll be this year. I'm writing a few chapters for TULTG, though, and I'll post it all once I'm done writing and editing them. :D

Goodbye and thank you~


End file.
